Derek Robertson
Derek Robertson is a dictator and leader of an organization known as The Company, who have developed advanced portal technology in a bid to conquer the multiverse. He does not originate from the "primary" Saints Row world, but from an alternative universe. History Background In his home universe designated HL-Universe, Derek is a powerful businessman and head of a construction firm which was involved in the rebuilding of major cities of planet earth in the aftermath of the defeat of an alien empire known as the Combine. This earned him major recognition. Derek entered into politics and intended to become the leader of City 17 State, but instead lost out to the resistance, mainly due to their bravery in helping combat the Combine Menace. Resentful and bitter, Derek came up with a scheme to outdo the Combine's plans and conquer the universe. He joined (or possibly founded) The Company, with their main goal of world domination. Derek and his organization managed to salvage advanced alien technology after the earth found itself again invaded - this time by an alien race simply known as "Race X". The aliens were defeated, and Derek managed to get some of their technology, which included advanced portal technology and virtual reality. The Company's researchers began to work on perfecting it for their own usage. Derek and his team were involved in finding a missing ship called the Borealis, which they believed held something important in achieving their goals. They came in possession with the vessel, which itself had portal technology which in the wrong hands, could mean disaster for the world and possibly time itself. While his company worked on the portal technology, Derek concentrated on taking over City 17. He preyed on the fears of the citizens, and initiated a spree of attacks and crime waves, which became too impossible for the resistance police force to control. Derek then sent his own special task force to combat the threats, making himself look like a hero. During the election, Derek secured his place as Mayor of City 17, and unveiled plans to set up a defense system in the event of future alien attacks. This was widely supported, although few people didn't trust Derek. Derek set loose demonic monsters and aliens on City 17, and locked down the transport services such as the airport and train station, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. During a reveal of his new defense force known as the "Sparbines", Derek used the opportunity to enslave the populace and use his defense to completely lock City 17 down for good and blocking out the outside world. This combined force of Race X, Demons and Sparbines acted as the state police, keeping people under his control. Derek issued a threat to outside cities that if they planned to intervene, he would put them down. With that, Derek had the Borealis transported into City 17 and transported to the old citadel, and worked on opening multiple wormholes to other universes. Universal Union Derek managed to open up wormholes to other separate universes, looking to search for the best leaders to become part of his personal elite when conquering the wider multiverse. Traveling to the "Saints Row Universe", Derek and his team found themselves in Sinister-port, which is under the control of Sentient Jack - AKA Mr. Sinister II. Derek approached Jack with the offer to join his cause, in which Sentient agreed. Death Derek's headquarters were broken into by Nathan, who gained entrance to Derek's office. But before he could do anything Nathan collapsed, which was a result of him being exposed to a virus months earlier nicknamed the "C-Virus", which causes the subject to turn old and weak. Nathan fought against the virus, and on the edge of his own life managed to shoot a gloating Derek in the face, killing him instantly. Nathan's friends Agent Hills and Olivia gained entrance to the headquarters, were they prevented the "Endgame" Initiative from occurring and the gateway to the multiverse being completely torn open. Non-canon But Derek had one more plan up his sleeve. In the event he was ever apprehended or killed, and the project ceased, he created another protocol named "Rebirth" which involved mass extinction. After Derek's death, the Rebirth initiative went ahead, which involved pumping deadlier compounds of the C-Virus into the atmosphere. During a weather storm, masses of civilians were exposed and ultimately turned into zombies. Derek himself resurrected from the dead, and began to lead a zombie empire to conquer planet earth. Personality To the public, Derek appeared charismatic and warm, and appeared to be a comfort during the major crimes and chaos occurring in City 17 (which was secretly his own doing). But behind closed doors Derek appeared cruel and cynical, and riled in the suffering of his people. He showed no compassion for anyone and only cared for his own goals and needs. He showed complete disregard for his close family, including his nephew Henry (who is in Derek's custody), who Derek had experimented on by his Company researchers. After his takeover of City 17, Derek let his mask slide and showed his true nature to the public, and enjoyed taunting them over his success and their blindness to the truth. Appearance Derek is a slim built man with slight muscular structure, and has brown eyes and spiked blonde hair. He is always seen wearing a dark grey suit and red tie. Trivia *His appearance is based off Dane Vogel. Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased